


a rose with thorns

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [69]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Byleth's invites Camilla to enjoy some tea with him, with ulterior motives driving him.
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 16





	a rose with thorns

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Camilla's birthday!

In answer to the knocking on his door, Byleth rises to open it. Despite how many times the professor has done this sort of thing, he can’t help feeling a bit nervous now. Meeting for tea is an excellent way to get close to someone, and a lovely way to while away the time, and there are few people he’s wanted to while away time with more than the lovely Nohrian princess, Camilla. From the first time he laid eyes on her, he was enamored.

She is stunningly beautiful, with a figure that would put many goddesses to shame, so of course, upon hearing her birthday was coming up, he simply had to try and invite her over. He wasn’t sure what she would do, having heard so many things about her. Many speak of her beauty, sure, but those who know her personally often mention the underlying brutality. While Camilla is very kind and loving to her family, and to those she likes, the princess does not extend that kindness to just anyone.

Still, when Byleth asked her, she smiled politely enough, and accepted his invitation. As he opens the door, inviting the princess inside his room, Byleth simply cannot get his nerves under control. It’s not as if her status is anything new to him. He’s had tea parties with future kings, emperors, and religious figures as well. A princess shouldn’t fluster him this much, especially not now.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Byleth says, as he invites her in. Camilla nods, smiling warmly at him. He does his best not to stare. It’s difficult, his eyes seem inclined to drift towards her of their own volition, but he knows better than to gawk openly. He’s heard enough about Camilla to know that she is a sight to behold no matter where she is. If you’re watching her on the training grounds, you’ll be in awe of the way she mixes axe and magic, and if you’re eyeing her in a royal court, you’ll be head over heels for her stunning beauty.

“Thank you for inviting me!” Camilla says, her voice low and enticing. “I’m glad I was able to find some time for this, even though it’s my birthday.”

“Me too, I’m sure you’re a very busy woman,” Byleth says, heading for the table. He’s already prepared the tea, and laid out snacks to pair nicely with what he’s brewed as well. Camilla takes the seat opposite him, settling into the chair gracefully.

“Never too busy to relax, and get to know someone I’ve heard so much about,” Camilla says, crossing her legs. She reaches out, bringing the cup to her lips, sipping delicately to taste Byleth’s hard work. “Oh, this is lovely. You’re quite skilled with tea, hm?”

“Well, I’ve had a lot of practice,” Byleth says, taking a drink from his own cup. Camilla’s lips twist up into a smile.

“Oh? You do this all the time, then? I suppose I shouldn’t see this as any sort of special treatment after all, then,” Camilla teases, waving her hand dismissively.

“Don’t look at it that way,” Byleth says, shaking his head. “I do want to get to know you better. I’ve seen you around, and you seem so very interesting.”

“Is that so?” Camilla says, leaning in a bit. Byleth does his best not to gawk, even at the enticing view he gains from her leaning towards him. “You do know all roses have their thorns, right? Sometimes, admiring from a distance is better, wouldn’t you think?”

At that, Byleth can’t help but swallow, hard. Even hearing the rumors about how brutal Camilla can be, the way she rains hell down upon her enemies, the dangerous court life she’s had to endure to even survive as a princess of Nohr, it’s difficult to equate that with the lovely woman sitting across from him. Her rose analogy does wonders, however. He can easily process her in those terms, beautiful, but still dangerous.

Somehow, that danger only makes her that much more alluring. Byleth isn’t one to be easily intimidated, his mercenary background making him confident in nearly any situation. It might not be the best background for attempting to woo a princess, if he can even call this that. It feels right, he is definitely after something with Camilla. But the more of her he sees, the more he wonders if this is a good idea.

Of course she’s stunning. Of course, he can hardly take his eyes off of her. But she seems to have a cold strength, a cunning brutality, lurking beneath all of that beauty. In many ways, that only intrigues him more. He likes the dichotomy, he likes the danger she hides. He wants to see more of her, in every regard, and is only just now realizing he is far too lost in thought. 

“I couldn’t help wanting to get closer to you,” Byleth answers, finally. “I don’t mind a few thorns.”

“Points for boldness,” Camilla says, lifting her hand to her face, she brushes her hair aside for a moment, before looking into Byleth’s eyes. “There’s really no point in trying to hide your motives, you know. “

“Figured me out already, huh?” Byleth says, and Camilla nods. “Well, I have to admit, I find you absolutely stunning. The first time I saw you, you took my breath away, and I decided then and there I had to get closer to you. When I heard it was your soon, this was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Inviting me over just to gawk, then?” Camilla says. Her tone is teasing, however, still full of warmth. She’s enjoying herself, and Byleth feels he can continue on this path. 

“Hopefully, to do more than that,” Byleth says, and Camilla’s smile deepens. 

“Is that so?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. “Again, I simply must commend you on your boldness. You’ve certainly caught me in a good mood, I’ve sent men to the dungeons for less than this, but… I must admit, I find you attractive as well, professor.”

Somehow, hearing that title from her voice is more than Byleth can handle. His body reacts immediately, and it could be any number of things. He knows he wants her, even more than ever before, and it would seem she wants him too. It seems too good to be true, but she’s already rising, coming around the table. He doesn’t know if he should try and hide his arousal, or simply let her see, but before he can decide she’s upon him. 

“Oh, my, hardly keeping it together, hm?” Camilla asks, her eyes darting down to his cock. “The real reason you invited me over, on full display.”

“It’s not like that’s the only reason,” Byleth argues, but Camilla simply shakes her head. 

“I know, I know. You were intrigued by me, not only attracted to me. And that’s why I’m going to do this,” Camilla says, kneeling down. She gets onto her knees, and Byleth scoots the chair back a bit, making room for her. Camilla is already working to free his cock, already reaching into his pants and pulling it out into the open air. She wraps her hand around it, surprisingly soft despite the hours she must train to maintain her skill and physique. 

“This doesn’t seem like much of a thorn,” Byleth jokes, as Camilla looks up at him, slowly starting to jerk him off. 

“Oh, it isn’t. This is the sweet fragrance of a lovely flower,” Camilla says, “I don’t much feel like hurting you, Byleth. Not when you’re so handsome, and so kind.”

Camilla’s words are setting him off just as much as her hand. Camilla knows exactly what she’s doing, and she is quickly wrapping him up in her spell. Byleth is at a loss, he initiated all of this, invited her over in the hopes that this would happen, but there’s just something so powerful about her, her every move deliberate and overwhelming, that he realizes he is out of his element. By the time she leans in, pressing her lips against the tip of his cock, it’s all Byleth can do to keep from moaning. She is only just getting started, however, as she parts those lips, taking him into her mouth. It’s so warm, so wet, and she begins slowly working her way down his length. As she moves, she teases him with her tongue, slowly working it around his shaft, dragging it down his length… Byleth can’t keep up with this, can’t withstand her. Camilla is incredible, and so far, only leaves him wanting more. 

With each of her movements, he’s pushed that much closer to his limit. This is for her birthday, and part of him thinks he should be doing more for her sake, but Camilla isn’t complaining. She is happily sucking him off, glancing up to watch the way the usually stoic professor’s expressions shift as she teases him, driving him closer to his limit.

It’s a side of him she is quickly coming to enjoy, one she wants to see more of. She’s already decided they’re far from done. She’s going to spend quite some time with Byleth, truly savoring this birthday meet up. And why shouldn’t she? It’s what he wants as much as what she wants, and Camilla doesn’t need to feel any sort of guilt over that. No, she is going through with this. She’s going to give Byleth the time of his life, she can already tell just from watching him.

As she bobs up and down his length, the warmth of her mouth practically driving Byleth mad, he reaches down, cupping one of her breasts. As he squeezes her, Camilla moans, the vibrations sending new sensations coursing through Byleth. He works to pull her top down, exposing her breast, touching her directly. He touches her, teasing her, until her nipple hardens beneath his efforts. As Camilla sucks him off, he takes her nipple between two fingers, rolling over her as she gazes up at him. She’s surprised to find him putting in this level of effort, a very pleasant surprise, and believes the professor deserves a reward. She pulls back, and Byleth can hardly keep from whimpering as his cock leaves her mouth.

“Now, now,” she coos, comforting him. “You’ll like what comes next even more. I’ve seen your eyes on them, so I know how much you must adore my breasts.”

“That obvious?” Byleth asks, and Camilla chuckles.

“It’s fine, you know. You shouldn’t hide your desires, at least, not with me,” Camilla says. She reaches up, finishing up Byleth’s hasty job of exposing her breasts. With both of them now on display, Camilla straightens up a bit, shifting so that her chest is at cock level for Byleth. Before he can say a word, she’s leaning in, nestling his cock between her breasts. She pushes them together with her arms, making the already snug fit that much tighter, and she winks up at Byleth. “See? This is nice too, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Byleth gasps out. She’s so soft, so warm, this feeling is unlike anything he could have imagined. The feeling of her flesh engulfing his cock is indescribable, but as she begins to move, slowly working her way up and down his length, rubbing his cock with her breasts, Byleth realizes it can get even better. Camilla quickly falls into rhythm, once again watching the effect she has on Byleth as she pleasures him. 

She can’t deny it’s thrilling, seeing the ways she can make this man express himself. She could tell he’s not the emotional type from day one, and getting a rise out of him seems difficult, so it’s a bit of a point of pride that she can make him gasp out for her, whimper for her, so very easily. Byleth is like putty in her hands, and she is loving every second of it. Such a handsome face, twisted into such cute expressions of lust, all for her.

Of course, he can’t last forever. As she continues fucking him with her breasts, pushing him closer and closer to his limit, Byleth eventually gives out. He can handle no more, and with a groan, he comes. His seed spills out, landing on Camilla’s face, on her breasts, absolutely covering her. She is shocked, momentarily stunned by the lack of warning, but the warmth of it all isn’t completely unappealing.

“Weren’t you pent up?” Camilla asks, and Byleth’s face flushes.

“Sorry, I know that was sudden,” Byleth apologizes, but Camilla simply waves her hand. She pulls back, still looking up at Byleth. He can’t deny that her beautiful face looks even better with his come covering it, but he doesn’t think he should say something like that while framing the facial as an accident. 

“It’s fine, I could tell how close you were, but couldn’t help myself from continuing. Seeing you come was so adorable, I can’t wait to do it again,” Camilla says, rising to her feet. She turns, picking up a napkin from the table to clean herself up a bit, and Byleth can’t help gawking. Her outfit doesn’t leave much to the imagination, and with her so close, his eyes naturally drift towards her legs, then up, to her ass. 

He’s lost in his gawking, hardly noticing as Camilla looks back over her shoulder. She smiles, and he finally glances up, realizing he’s been caught in the act immediately. He’s already hard again, which is not rare for Byleth. He’s never been entirely sure what causes that strange quirk of his anatomy, but thinks it might have something to do with his mysterious crest.

“Ready for more already?” Camilla asks, and Byleth nods. “Well, since you’ve been gawking, why don’t I let you do a bit more?”

Camilla reaches back, pushing the cloth of her outfit aside, uncovering her ass completely. Byleth stands, moving in behind her, reaching down to touch her. He slides his hand along her thigh, working his way up, squeezing once he reaches her ass. It’s amazing how incredible Camilla’s physique is, though, seeing her train one could understand the level of effort that goes into it. Still, it’s amazing how she manages to be so soft in some places, and so firm in others, toned but still voluptuous.

“You’re not just going to feel it, are you?” Camilla asks, eventually. “Here, why don’t we move over to your bed.”

Byleth nods along, as Camilla straightens up, crossing the room to his bed. She works her way out of her clothes as she does, casting each piece of clothing aside as she does, until she is finally completely nude. Her panties come last, before she is completely revealed to him. She climbs into his bed, as Byleth rushes to keep up, working what he can manage of his clothes off as well. By the time he reaches her, Camilla is on all fours on his bed, turned away from him, looking back at him over her shoulder.

“Come on now, professor,” Camilla says, her tone inviting. “My birthday doesn’t last forever, and there’s  _ so _ much I want to do with you.”

Byleth rushes to climb in after her, taking up position behind her. Camilla has made it painfully obvious what she wants him to do, but as she reaches back, spreading her ass, all doubts are cast aside. Byleth doesn’t bother speaking, he doesn’t really trust himself to at this point anyway. Without a word, he guides his cock, pressing the tip against her asshole.

“Fuck me already,” Camilla urges him, glancing back at him. Needing no further coaxing, he pushes in, groaning as his cock fills her. She’s so  _ tight _ , he can hardly believe it, and she can’t keep her composure as his cock fills her ass. Camilla moans, losing herself in the feeling of Byleth’s cock. He can’t hold back, can’t even begin to pace himself, pounding into her ass from behind.

“You’re perfect,” Byleth murmurs, holding on to her hips as he fucks her. Each thrust is a new heaven, and Byleth is so happy he had the courage to plan this. He is losing himself in her, loving every second of his time with Camilla, and he can tell she’s enjoying herself as well. She keeps looking back at him, smiling, biting her lip, as his thrusts push her closer to her limit. This time, Byleth is determined to hold on.

Camilla doesn’t have the worries he does, however, and the Princess is loving getting it from behind. Each of his thrusts brings her closer and closer, until Camilla finally cries out, the stimulation from Byleth slamming into her ass eventually proving too much. She collapses forward as she loses herself to climax, leaving Byleth to whimper in protest, but she has something else in mind. 

“Don’t worry,” Camilla says, rolling over. She’s still a bit breathless, but she manages to get the next part out. “I know what I want for my birthday present.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Byleth asks, but Camilla is already guiding him down, onto his back. 

“Just lay back, and I’ll show you,” Camilla says, and she’s already climbing onto him, straddling him.. She’s sinking down onto him, eager to ride him. She’s soaked, a clear sign of just how much she’s been enjoying herself, and the warmth of her pussy is unlike anything he’s felt before. 

Camilla seems to clench up around him with every movement, making it impossible to pace himself, to hold back. Byleth is at a loss, doing his best to hang on, but Camilla seems determined to break him. Each time he moves, she is moving as well, adding to the friction between them.

“Please, don’t keep me waiting,” Camilla says, and Byleth groans. He’s already so close, and having her request for him to finish is too much for her. She bounces on his cock a few more times, refusing to hold back as she rides him. It’s all too much, and Byleth can hold back no longer. He comes, his seed spilling into her, and he wonders if he should have warned her, should have tried to pull out.

Camilla cries out as well, the sensation of his seed filling her is enough to push her to another climax. She leans forward, placing her lips upon his, kissing him as they both ride out the final remainders of their climaxes. When she finally pulls back, Byleth still breathless, Camilla speaks.

“I don’t have to wait a whole year for another day with you, do I?” Camilla asks, and Byleth shakes his head. She certainly, certainly does not.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
